Don't Forget Me
by Glissoning Raven
Summary: When a hero falls, no one forgets...songfic


**A/N: This is just a little songfic I wrote while I was having a bad case of writer's block for my other stories.  
**

--

Title: Don't Forget Me

Rating: K plus

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Song: Don't Forget Me

Artist: Way Out West

--

Scanrans surrounded Kel. Her blade flashed in the harsh sunlight as she drove the invaders back. Her eyes were hard as she cut down man after man. But they never seemed to stop coming. For every opponent she cut down, another on would appear. The minutes dragged, on, turning into hours. Gradually, her blade began to slow. Her blocks weren't quite so solid; her attacks weren't quite so fast. Sweat poured down into her eyes as she fought doggedly onward. She couldn't slow down, she couldn't give up. So many people depended on her. She couldn't let them down, not now. But she was tiring fast now; she couldn't keep going much longer.

Finally, she found herself up against a Scanran who she could have sworn was almost seven foot. She mentally cursed her luck. A giant was the last thing she needed. Without warning, he lunged towards her. She barely managed to make the block and the force of the blow made her reel. Despite his size, the man was amazingly fast. She barely managed to hold him off. Suddenly, before she could blink, the man's blade slid past her defenses. She cried out as his blade slide home. She fell to her knees on the blood soak battlefield, holding her abdomen where his blade had lodged itself. She heard a voice call her name over the clamor of the battle.

**There's just one thing that I need to say  
Before I close my eyes and walk away  
There's just one thing that I need to feel  
Before I walk away against my will**

"Kel!" Dom screamed as he watched her fall to her knees. He fought his way to her side, sweeping aside anyone who dared to get in his path. _Kel. Oh gods Kel._ The words pounded through his mind as he fought like a madman to reach her. He saw Neal reach her first. His young cousin brought down the giant Scanran with a few deft movements, as the man hadn't even had time to retrieve his weapon. But none of this mattered to Dom as he knelt by her side, cradling her head in his arms.

"Kel, oh gods Kel, hang on." Her dreamy, hazel eyes were clouded with pain as she looked up at him.

"Dom…" She croaked. Dom shook his head.

"No Kel. Save your energy." He shushed her. But she didn't listen.

"Dom…you know I…love you…" She gasped out. Tears welled up in Dom's eyes.

"I know Kel." He whispered. "I know. I love you too."

**There's just one thing that I need to hear  
Before I walk away for the last time  
There's just one thing that I need to see  
Before I take this chance and set us free**

"Take care…of them…Dom…" She whispered.

"Oh gods Kel don't talk like that!" He begged. "You're going to be fine!" A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"When you fight…enough battles…the odds…catch up…with you…" She gasped out. Tears streamed down Dom's cheeks.

"No Kel! No! I can't lose you!" Kel used the last of her rapidly failing strength to reach up and brush his cheek with her hand.

"We all…have…our time…Dom…" She whispered. A single tear traced down her cheek. It was the only tear he had ever seen her shed. "Take care…of them…Don't…let…them…forget…"

**Don't forget me  
Don't regret me  
Don't suspend me  
Don't neglect me**

The sun shown brightly overhead, a golden ball against a backdrop of cheerful blue sky. But no one there that day was feeling anything close to cheerful. Men, woman, and children alike wept for the Lady Knight that they had all come to love.

Three days had passed since the tragic battle in which Kel had lost her life defending New Hope. The people of New Hope, her people, lined the streets of the small town to watch the funeral procession that mark the end of the second Lady Knight. She was to be buried on the flat, grassy plain that surrounded New Hope, close to her people, the ones she had worked so hard to protect. Around her were buried her fellow soldiers who had also fallen in that last, dreadful battle. Her people and the men of the Own whom she considered closer than friends, stood side by side, nobles and commoners alike, as they mourned their fallen Lady Knight. She had been their guardian, their protector, their hero, and most of all, their friend.

**The memory of this still reminds me of you  
The memory of this still reminds me  
The memory of this still reminds me of you  
And that is where you'll find me**

No one would ever forget her. They didn't need Dom to remind them. She had touched so many lives, helped so many people. She had changed the views of so many people, proving them wrong time and time again. She was known for her courage, her honesty, and most of all her love. No, she would never be forgotten. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan would live on forever in the memories of the people she loved. Her story of courage, bravery, and honor, would be passed down through the ages from one generation to the next.

**Stars in your eyes  
Did you take the time to realize**

**Can you count the stars in your eyes?  
Did you take the time to realize?**

To Dom, it seemed so surreal. He kept expecting her to walk through the door any minute and tell him that he had just been a dream. He kept expecting to wake and find Kel alive and well. But that would never happen. Kel was dead. There was no changing that.

It felt like part of him was missing. Part of him had died that day along with Kel. He hadn't truly realized how much he loved her until now. She had been the one that kept him going, the one that made him get up every time he fell. Now, the world seemed a little less bright without her. He didn't know if he could go on without her. But he would try, for her, for his Kel.

**There's just one thing that I need to say  
Before I close my eyes and walk away  
There's just one thing that I need to feel  
Before I walk away against my will**

Dom stood by Kel's grave. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he placed a bouquet of wildflowers at the base of the stone cross that marked the Lady Knight's last resting place. He knelt in the dirt and ran his fingers over the inscription carved in the cross's polished surface.

'_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small, loving daughter, sister, guardian, protector, and friend. Your courage shall never be forgotten. May you forever rest in peace.'_

"Oh gods Kel." He sobbed. "Why? Why did you have to leave me?" Her last words echoed in his head. _When you fight enough battles, the odds catch up with you. We all have our time Dom. _Wasn't that so true? Out of nowhere, a light breeze sprang up. Dom straightened from his position on the ground and froze. There, several feet away from him stood Kel. She looked like she had before that fateful battle, in full armor, sword at her side, glaive and shield in hand. A small smile crossed her face as she looked at him. Her lips moved faintly, forming word he could barely hear.

"I love you Dom." She whispered. "I will always be with you." Then she turned and walked away, her form gradually fading, though her presence still lingered.

"I love you too Kel." Dom whispered. He could have sworn he heard her laughter in the breeze, though it might just have been his imagination.

**Don't forget me  
Don't regret me  
(The memory of this still reminds me of you)  
Don't suspend me  
(The memory of this still reminds me)  
Don't neglect me  
(The memory of this still reminds me of you)**

**The memory of this still reminds me**

Several weeks after Kel's death, the people of New Hope raised a statue in the center of town in her honor. It depicted their courageous Lady Knight atop a rearing Peachblossom, his eyes wild, mane flying, powerful jaws open in a challenging scream. Kel's glaive was raised in her right hand and her shield and reins were held in her left. Tiny sparrows perched upon the great horse's mane and on Kel's shoulders. A likeness of Jump stood under Peachblossom, barking ferociously at some unseen enemy. Strands of Kel's hair whipped across her face, carried by some unseen wind. Everything was life-sized, and as life-like as possible. Even the engravings on her shield looked like the real thing. It was truly a work of art. It captured the very spirit and essence of their courageous Lady Knight. The statue was a living monument to the woman who had changed the world so much, a monument that would stand the test of time for years to come.

As the people of New Hope honored their Lady Knight that day, Dom knew that somewhere, some how, Kel was looking down upon them, and somewhere, she was smiling.

**Stars in your eyes  
Did you take the time to realize?**


End file.
